NWC Raw 3/24/14
NWC Raw *Video airs, showing the end of last weeks Raw where The Undertaker defeated Austin Henderson. A video package plays for the WHC match at WrestleMania 5. The camera cuts to the ring where Michael Maverick is standing with a microphone* WR: Welcome to Monday Night Raw!!! Seems like we'll be kicking off right away, seeing that Michael Maverick is in the ring. MM: Finally the main event of WrestleMania is in my grasp. You know, ever since the Alpha Males days, I've never been able to break out. Sure, there was Team Best in the World, our competition keeping us occupied, but the one predominant reason why I was never able to enter the main event scene was one man... one man who I thought was my friend. But thinking back, he just used me. He used me to make himself look good. This man is David Falcon. Ever since David and I formed the Alpha Males, I was always his shadow. I was left to deal with The Ultimate Opportunist while David was off chasing the World Championship. But now, now I can finally put David away for good. What am I getting at? Tonight, I challenge David to a match. One on one, for the World Heavyweight Championship. Do you accept David? *HW's theme hits as he comes down to the ramp* HW: A match with David? That I can give you. For the World Heavyweight Championship though, I think not. Let's look at the facts Michael. David was easily the better half of the Alpha Males. *Crowd boos* HW: 'OH COME ON! It's true! You're lucky enough I gave you your shot at Mania, Michael, but don't get ahead of yourself buddy. '*HW drops his mic and walks to the back as the crowd boos. After HW and Michae go to the back, Nexus' theme hits as Vortex comes out to the ring* Match 1: '''Nexus, Dexter Hazard, Riyan, and Proxinator vs The Hunter, Harry Kreuzer, The Enigmatic Creature, and Jason T '''Segment 2: want Kyle Smith to promo on his WM match wth Earl Cox Match 2: Earl Cox vs HardyFan *After the match, Earl Cox beats down HardyFan until Kyle comes for the save. Earl Cox overpowers Kyle, nailing him with the Mother Mary. Cox stands over Kyle, holding up the United States Championship* Segment 3: *Alberto del Rio vs Phantom is announced for later tonight* *Phantom is walking backstage, when he bumps into Alberto del Rio* want ADR to reply to my promo which I'll post later today Segment 4: *Imagine Dragons and Eminem are announced to perform at WrestleMania. The camera cuts to Vortex, who are standing in the ring* want Nexus to promo on the 'weak link' (Riyan) of Vortex *After his promo, Nexus, Dexter, and Proxinator attack Riyan. Vortex continues their assault until Harry Kreuzer and The Hunter make the save. Riyan vs Proxinator is announced for WrestleMania* Segment 5: want RPS to promo on his return Match 3: Austin Henderson and Rated Peep Superstar vs Camron and Chive *After the match, Austin Henderson hits the Brainbuster on RPS* want Austin to promo on how he feels he's being held down and promo on the fact he doesn't have a spot at WrestleMania, then challenge RPS to a match *After Austin's promo, Punker 2K14 comes down to the ramp* want Punker to challenge Austin and RPS to a triple threat match for the IC Championship at WrestleMania *After Punker's promo, RPS sneaks up behind Austin and nails the Killswitch] Segment 6: want Michael to promo on his match with David tonight Match 4: Phantom vs Alberto del Rio Segment 7: want David to promo on Michael Maverick *After David's promo, Michael ambushes him from behind and the two begin brawling. The brawl ends after Michael lays David out with an Irish Kiss superkick* Match 5: Lestat vs Shamrock Steve w/ The Apex Predator Main Event: '''Michael Maverick vs David Falcon '''Segment 8: *The Undertaker comes down to the ring* want The Undertaker to promo on Phantom, I'll reply *After Phantom finishes talking, he begins to exit before turning and jumping on the Undertaker, but Undertaker counters it into a Holocaust. The Undertaker poses over Phantom as the show comes to an end. David Falcon vs The Undertaker, Michael Maverick vs Phantom, and The Ultimate Opportunist vs Earl Cox are announced for next weeks Raw, the last one before WM, as the camera fades to black*